Neo Kamoebas
Neo Kamoebas (ネオ カメーバ, Neo Kamēba) is a mutant turtle monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Neo Kamoebas is a cranky, sour and cowardly turtle monster, often relying in fighting dirty or bashing at his enemies with his club tail. History Debut: Heavy Metal Massacre Neo Kamoebas made his debut when appeared on the shores of Kobe, Japan, where he swam quickly towards to and began to wreak havoc on the city. Suddenly a loud clank can be heard to the left of Neo Kamoebas; Neo Kamoebas then snarled and turned around to face his challenger. What Neo Kamoebas saw was a robotic figure, with blue eyes glowing brightly; it was Metal Godzilla. Neo Kamoebas and Metal Godzilla then quickly went into battle. Neo Kamoebas then charged at Metal Godzilla, ramming at the mecha with his spiky, thorny shell. Metal Godzilla quickly snapped its head up and brought its arms into an X, blocking the thorny shell but getting some dents in it. Metal Godzilla then retaliated, charging forward and ramming into the giant turtle, sending Neo Kamoebas down. Neo Kamoebas then swung his club tail at Metal Godzilla's legs, causing him to fall over. Metal Godzilla quickly got back up and jet boosters activated on his back, flying up and forward, grabbing a hold of Neo Kameobas. Neo Kamoebas was caught and slashed his claws at Metal Godzilla, but Metal Godzilla ignored the claws, holding the turtle tightly and spinning it around before letting him go and having his momentum do its own thing, sending Neo Kamoebas down against some more buildings, also creating some explosions around them. Neo Kamoebas then got back up and continued to attack Metal Godzilla. Metal Godzilla then dived down quickly and slammed his foot down on the turtles head. Neo Kamoebas then retracted his head back into his shell and then rammed himself against Metal Godzilla hard. Metal Godzilla skidded back a bit, its eyes actually widening from the attack, roaring loudly. Suddenly Metal Godzilla went up into a sort of charge stance, hooks slamming into the ground holding him in place as his boosters start to reeve up. Neo Kamoebas then charged at Metal Godzilla like an angry bull and bashed at him. Metal Godzilla then suddenly retracted the hooks from his feet, built momentum from his thrusters sends him flying at supersonic speeds. Metal Godzilla brought his hand up and then slammed it down onto the turtle sending him into the ground and creating a massive crater. Neo Kamoebas then crawled out of the crater, as did Metal Godzilla. Neo Kamoebas then ran at Metal Godzilla with his club-like tail. Metal Godzilla glared at Neo Kamobeas, his eyes flashing red. What followed next could only be described as a robotic version of Godzilla's roar but only...laughing. Metal Godzilla then moved his arm straight out, what follows is a series of clinks and clanks, bringing his arm back down to reveal some sort of large pod; Neo Kamoebas just snorted and then charged at Metal Godzilla. Neo Kamoebas then propelled himself off the ground, hurdling himself at Metal Godzilla at full force. Metal Godzilla then spun faster and fired multiple missiles at Neo Kamoebas; the missiles stabbed into the turtles skin before beeping a red light twice before exploding; Neo Kamoebas was hit badly. Neo Kamoebas attempted to retaliate by swinging his clubbed-tail at Metal Godzilla's"neck"; Metal Godzilla was hit, buth then he stabbed his "hands" into Neo Kameobas's arm and shoulders. Neo Kamoebas then roared and bashed his head against Metal Godzilla's head, headbutting him. Metal Godzilla then shook his own head and then slammed his fist down against the turtle; at the same time having the missiles he shoved into the turtles arm and shoulder explode. Neo Kamoebas roared in pain and then staggered aways. Neo Kamoebas was hurt, but still didn't want to go down just yet. Neo Kamoebas then hurdled himself and his spikey shell at Metal Godzilla one more time, intent on spiking Metal Godzilla badly. Metal Godzilla had enough of Neo Kameobas and then moved to the side and grabbed a hold of Neo Kamoebas's tail and slamming him down onto the ground back first, before jumping on top of him and proceeding to brutally send a rocket powered fist into his face. Neo Kamoebas was slammed down and hit hard by the punch, causing his face to bleed and even sending some flares out. Neo Kamoebas then dropped down and then retreated, beaten up enough and defeated by Metal Godzilla. As Neo Kamoebas swam to the seas, Metal Godzilla's eyes flashed purple for a good three seconds before going back to blue and then flew off, his work there now done. Neo Kamoebas then swam away from Kobe, retreating and going elsewhere to heal. Neo Space Amoeba Pt. 1: Primal Fury!!! Three sea monsters known as Neo Gezora, Neo Ganimes himself and Neo Kamoebas himself appeared in Yokohama and began to run amok, smashing through many buildings and damaging property. FlamingoMask then showed up and changed into kaiju size to combat the three monsters. Neo Gezora was the first of the three monsters to spot FlamingoMask and flailed his tentacles at him. FlamingoMask kicked back at Neo Gezora, but Neo Gezora fought back by wrapping his tentacles around FlamingoMask's leg and tossing him into Neo Ganimes. As FlamingoMask bumped into Neo Ganimes, Neo Ganimes then turned around to face FlamingoMask and then raised up his right claw, punching him into a building. As FlamingoMask got back up, he fired a light orb at Neo Ganimes's face, but then Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas charged up and gained up on FlamingoMask. Neo Ganimes grabbed FlamingoMask by the arms and Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas closed in, but then suddenly a loud and powerful roar could be heard. The water in the bay suddenly burst with something landing a few meters away from the four; as FlamingoMask and the three monsters turned around to face what was it, they saw a creature standing there with it's eyes closed. It's eyes then opened and then roared in primal fury, revealing it to be none other than Togera. Neo Ganimes was more interested in fighting Togera, so he threw FlamingoMask aside and went up to fight him instead, leaving FlamingoMask behind with Neo Gezora and Neo Kamoebas. FlamingoMask then landed down properly and then got up and ran towards the charging Neo Kamoebas. Neo Kamoebas swung his head against FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then kicked at his head. Neo Gezora then leaped in and swung his tentacles at FlamingoMask's back, wrapping its tendrils around his arms. Neo Gezora continued to constrict FlamingoMask, opening his beak and biting down on him. Just as things were looking bad though, Neo Kamoebas then ran in, charging at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask used this as an opportunity to get Neo Gezora off his back. FlamingoMask then turned around, causing Neo Kamoebas's club-tail to hit against Neo Gezora instead, knocking him off of his back. Neo Kamoebas then swung his club-tail at FlamingoMask again, though this time FlamingoMask counterattacked with his Wrecking Flail, causing the two to get into a club-tail/flail fight. Neo Gezora wasn't finished with FlamingoMask just yet though, using his tentacles to smack at FlamingoMask's face. FlamingoMask then used his flail against Neo Gezora's head, sending him down. Neo Kamoebas charged at FlamingoMask again, only for FlamingoMask to ward him off with his Flamingo Chop attack, hitting Neo Kamoebas hard and halting his attack. Neo Space Amoeba Pt. 2: The Return of Robo-47 As the other four monsters were preoccupied in their fights, Neo Kamoebas decided to wreak havoc on the city some more. His destruction was short-lived however, as he soon went over to assist Neo Ganimes in his time of need against Togera. However, his timing was pretty bad, as Neo Ganimes ended up falling on top of him as well as being blown away together by Robo-47's attack. Both Neo Kamoebas and Neo Ganimes then got up and attacked Togera and Robo-47, with Neo Ganimes this time going into attack Robo-47 and Neo Kamoebas attacking Togera. Togera tackled Neo Kamoebas, biting into his neck. Neo Kamoebas roared in pain and then swung his club-tail against Togera's legs, hurting him badly. Togera retaliated by sending out all the spikes on his body to stab out against Neo Kamoebas, damaging Neo Kamoebas as well as causing him to stagger back. Togera then swung his spiked-club tail at Neo Kamoebas's face, also causing Neo Kamoebas to have blood come out from his mouth. Togera then wheezed for a bit before then slamming a fist down on top of Neo Kamoebas's face, the impact sending the turtles head into the ground and making him eat dirt. Neo Kamoebas then got up and body-slammed against Togera at full force, followed up by him slashing at Togera with his claws. Togera brought his forearm to Neo Kamobeas's side and sends out his blade. What follows is the blade stabbing into Neo Kamoebas's side. Togera picked up Neo Kamoebas and then slammed him down to the ground. Neo Kamoebas then limply picked himself up and then walked aways before burrowing away, retreating. Raiga Raids Again Neo Kamoebas then reappeared to attack a city along with Neo Gezora, Neo Ganimes and Death Penguin. Neo Kamoebas went on a rampage, thrashing his neck against some buildings like a battering ram, but then Raiga appeared to fight them all off. Neo Kamoebas was the first to combat Raiga. Although he put up a decent fight, he was among the first ones to be taken down by Raiga. Just as he was going to get back up and fight again, Raiga then picked him back up and used him as a club against Neo Ganimes, defeating them both. Abilities * Extensive Neck: Neo Kamoebas can extend his head to bash and make quick attacks. * Armored Shell: Neo Kamoebas's armored shell can repel conventional weapons and nuclear fire. * Club Tail: Neo Kamoebas's tail is very hard and can be used as a club against foes. Trivia * Neo Kamoebas was originally going to be teamed up with Neo Frankensten and Neo Mechani-Kong as a team during the late summer of 2016, but this idea was scrapped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Neo Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)